The Heroes of Terraria
by ShadowEclipseYT
Summary: Shadow, Kalen, and Rose are three warriors who must save the world from the Moon Lord and Duke fishron. Rated T for language and gore.
1. The Twins are seperated

**This is my go at a terraria fanfiction**

 **(Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Terraria, what about you?)**

Chapter 1: The twins are Separated

As Shadow raised the Mechanical eye, he readied his flamethrower and light disc and other weapons thought something felt wrong. Shadow has gotten this far, he meet the guide, Dryad, Arms Dealer, and even a glimpse of the Truffle. Shadow sacrificed his Jake to change the world and free the land from despair and gloom, now at this moment Shadow felt a surge of energy rush through him as he raised the mechanical eye into the sky. The eye glowed and disappeared as two giant eyes connected by a vein raised over the horizon and began their assault the green eye firing its flames. "Guide told me there names are Retinazer and Spazmatism" Shadow muttered to himself, "and that i should target the green one first". Shadow started to shoot high velocity bullets at Spazmatism and shoot it with the golden shower, injuring it immensely causing it to spin around tearing off it's "skin" revealing its mechanical side, replacing its pupil with a metal mouth and spewing a green flame using a flamethrower, Shadow dodged out of the way using his Shield of Cthulhu while continuing to shoot using his megashark making a satisfying metallic clank that gets duller as he kept shooting, Shadow and the giant Mouth charged at each other injuring both evenly but Shadow had the upper hand with his ranged. Eventually Spazmatism exploded into pieces as Retinazer begins to spin shedding it's "skin" also, the giant mechanical eye's pupil was replaced with a laser as it began to fire lasers at Shadow piercing his armor and tearing it apart as Shadow, with rage in his soul and determination in his heart kept going as the Giant eye slowly fell to the ground and stared as it's demise slowly walked over, limping. "I'm sorry buddy but i must do this" said Shadow, Retinazer…mechanical sound dimmed as Shadow shoved his True Night's Edge into the beast. It exploded leaving 25 gold-silverish bars, 4 gold, and 25 souls that stayed stationary until Shadow put them into his pack. Shadow stumbled in his village to be greeted by the Steampunker and the Arms dealer, "HOLY CRAP ARE YOU OKAY" screaming Cynthia "I'm sure he's been through worst" said Jalen. Cynthia shot Jalen a death glare but he simply laughed and off and said "ask him if you don't believe me", Cynthia simply turned to Shadow and said "Is this true Shadow?". Shadow pondered on the topic for a moment and after 5 minutes he said "Well yeah i was forced into the ground by the destroyer almost getting split in half and Skeletron Prime picked me up with his vice and throw me to the ground luckily i fell in a lake." Cynthia simply looked at Shadow, worried, he had two huge gaps in his torso, a dislocated shoulder, only his titanium helmet and breastplate were their and those two were missing chunks. "Don't worry about me" Said Shadow "I'll just go see the nurse" Shadow said as he opened the door to Allison.

 **Sorry i made this chapter a bit short and ill see you within the next few chapters. (my writing is a bit on the bad side but i try.** **I don't care if your reviews are bad, horrible, or good just please review so i can further improve my writing so you can enjoy this better** **.)**


	2. Lets get down to business

**This is my go at a terraria fanfiction**

 **(Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Terraria, what about you?)**

Chapter 2: Let's get down to business

""MY GOODNESS! I'm good but I'm not THAT good." screamed Allison when she saw Shadow,

"Can you help?" asked Shadow

"Of course i can just close your eyes"

"Sure" said Shadow , the moment he close his eyes he felt a sharp pain which made him yell abit

"Done" sighed Allison "Now don't go jumping off anymore cliffs"

"Shadow dashed out the door leaving behind 4 plat "I Won't" yelled Shadow as he headed off.

5 hours later

Shadow came back with a leaf crystal and a pygmy behind him throwing spears at poor slimes that dare cross their path. **(and since i'm too lazy to show Shadow's fight with plantera, though i will make Terraria: The lost chapters)** "Welcome back...now buy some bullets!" said Jalen "Wow, you know exactly what i was coming for...and Jalen"sighed Shadow "Yeah?" "Can i have about 3669 bullets?" "Why so many?" "i'm just preparing for a big fight that i might not come back alive from" Jalen stayed silent for a few before selling Shadow the musket balls. "...thanks Jalen and if i die, I want you to know that i kissed the nurse before you did!" "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" hollered Jalen. Before Jalen could do anything Shadow flew out of the door towards the dungeon. He landed firmly on his feet and saw 2 cultist with a bow in it's hand while the 2 other devoted cultist was praying to a seal resembling a squid-like monster. Otherworldly voices screamed to kill them, so Shadow who couldn't do anything as his body didn't respond, obliged. After the cultists were slaughtered a shorter one but with a mask on flew into place, Shadow tried to shoot of slash at it but, to no avail nothing happened, the figure absorbed power leaking from the tablet. It flew above the dungeon, Shadow followed but was greeted by a lightning orb that struck him once and followed him wherever he flew/dashed. Shadow fired his chlorophyte bullets at the cultist and the cultist fired back using everything in it's arsenal, after an hour of illusions and gunfire the cultist was dead. Shadow sat up, exhausted suffering minor injuries when he realized the pattern. The cultist shriveled and died leaving it's mask, 7 healing potions, and silverish machine that distorted reality around it, it had a glowing orb changing color from orange to blue to purple to green and all over again. Shadow picked it up and headed for home.

 **I need to bring out my chapters alot more. WELP THERE WE GO I'M LAZY TO TYPE PLANTERA'S FIGHT AND MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT!. Tbh im not surprised.** **I don't care if your reviews are bad, horrible, or good just please review so i can further improve my writing so you can enjoy this better :D..thats a bit repetitive...**


	3. The Pillars and The Unforsaken army

**This is my go at a terraria fanfiction**

 **(Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Terraria, what about you?)**

As Shadow flew on his hoverboard he felt his mind go numb as he approached a bright orange pillar with creatures guarding it, his body could move to his will he just couldn't feel anything mentally. The creature started their assault immediately slaying Shadow, but Shadow isn't one to go down easily and he slaughtered the enemies until the pillar pulsed and a light film around it disappeared. Shadow had only one thought: "Shoot the hell out of it", and Shadow plunged the pillar full of holes and chlorophyte until it disintegrated leaving behind 60 fragments resembling a sun. Shadow touched one but he didn't burn his hand, so he collected each one, while flying away to consult Jake and Jalen.

"So, what do we have here?" Jake asked

"I found these fragments from a orange pillar" said Shadow

"Wait...this pillar didn't have veins and wasn't floating in mid-air was it?"

"Well...yeah i was why do you ask?"

"SHADOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"

"Well, i killed 235 orange creatures then took the remains"

Jake sighed "Never mind this you can make a weapon out of it but it doesn't suit you"

"What do you mean?"

"You generally prefer guns but solar stuff focuses on up close fighting"

"Oh okay"

"You should fight the blue and purple while saving the green for last"

"Okay!" "Let's do this!"

Shadow flew out into the battleground fighting the pillars feeling immense pain and the feeling of death filled him. As Shadow neared the Green pillar, he was already fighting an Army of Storm divers, Vortexians and Alien queens, larvaes and hornets about the size of 100 goblin armies. Shadow stared in amazement as each row flew up and charged at Shadow while unleashed firing forcing him to take cover at a makeshift shelter he made earlier, the Arms Dealer was there watching what was going on."you really want to bring peace to this world don't you?" he asked Shadow stayed silent the handed Jalen about 300 platinum, Jalen stared at the money in amazement at the pile of money in his hands. "Why did you give me this?" he said at last. "I...want you and Allison to go have a great time and i want about 4995 bullets" he said. **(In-game i literally buy that much :P)** Jalen looked sad as he simply filled his friends request. Shadow dashed out of the door towards the Vortex Pillar to finish his lands guest for freedom and for Eclipse's wishes

 **OoooOoOOoo Secrets**

 **(Will Shadow overcome his fear of spiders or will the moon lord take over terraria? Who is this Eclipse figure and why did he buy so much ammo!? Find out next time on Terra Ball Z!) (** **I don't care if your reviews are bad, horrible, or good just please review so i can further improve my writing so you can enjoy this better, btw im lazy if you couldn't tell :P)**


	4. Moon Lord

Chapter 4: The Moon Lord

Shadow flew to the Druid and Chef. "Hey Chef what is the best food you have?" The Chef simply threw him a Hamburger and a glass of lemonade.

The Druid gave him many potion ingredients. After this visit, he went to his workshop to make many preparations for his upcoming battle, soon Shadow flew away to his arena, it consisted of heart generators, honey, water, and fireworks for shits and giggles, preparing for the vortex army to arrive. He sat in a tab of honey waiting for this army and his wish was granted after 3 mins he heard a battle horn to see all of the Vortexians followed by Solar, Nebula, and Stardust warriors. Shadow readying himself for this battle. Shadow turned on the Agile on his Megashark and Gatligator, while holding the Megashark in his left and the Gatligator in his right, unleashing a barrage of bullets killing ⅓ of the army and running out of regular bullets the flying Vortexians soon overpowered him and pinned him to the ground. "Dammit!"Shadow screamed but was soon silenced as one of the Vortexians put a bullet through his head. Shadow burst out of the door ninja dashing his way back to where he died, "Can't lose any of that money…" he muttered to himself, the Vortexians looked around for him with blank expressions as he lay on the ground camouflaged by the grass. He switched to his sniper rifle picking off each of the units one by one prioritizing the Flying Vortexians then on the ground troops. A silent click filled the air as Shadow ran out of bullets. He look around for something viable soon he found a dead corpse a few yards away from him wearing a heavy set or brown armor with spikes protruding out of the back. "Eclipse…." Shadow said to himself, as he rushed towards his friend who was lying, bleeding, on the ground directly under where the solar pillar was. "Yo..hey Eclipse" Shadow said sulkily. Eclipse layed there with a green blade, brown handle and three holes in the middle, in his left hand while a light orange blade, with a handle made of black wood, in his left. "Guess i'll go with this" Shadow said. as he picked up the orange blade while several hundred Vortexians stood behind him weapons ready and aiming for his head and body. Shadow simply stood there tears in his eyes as he quickly swung around with the sword summoning ghastly pumpkins which surrounded Shadow waiting for orders. "..." Shadow remained quiet until finally he yelled "KILL THEM". The pumpkins rushed towards each Vortexian killing each one but sacrificing 1 pumpkin per 2 Vortexian, Shadow soon fixed this as he rushed ahead slashing each enemy butttttttt his loadout wasn't for swords so he ended up hit each one about 5 times producing a fuck ton of pumpkins.

Impending Doom Approaches

Shadow landed on his arena looking around, while summoning his trusty Pygmy, for this "Impending Doom". Suddenly, their was a flash of light blinding Shadow a moment and when it cleared their floated a Tentacle Monster whose bottom half was missing except a skeleton was showing a bit. Shadow could hear a voice scream as loud as it could: "AIM FOR THE HAND EYES AND FOREEYE THEN GO FOR THE HEART", Shadow looked back to see Jake screaming that message. Each hand eye shot flares aiming at Shadow while the foreeye opened up and shot a ray which forced Shadow to fly up aiming for the foreeye since it only opens up at certain moment. After the last few shots the foreeye popped out of it's socket making Shadow convulse, ignoring the pain due to adrenaline Shadow was forced to aim for the other eyes making them pop out of their sockets, respectively.

(Ima go into Shadow's perspective :D)

I felt my time running close to out the Moon Lord didn't seems to go down easily and i was running out of Ichor bullets. I shot some ichor bullets with my megashark while shooting chlorophyte with my Gatligator. The heart pulsed immensely while fading to a dull dark blue color. I soon found my vision fading to a dark black as the Moon lord exploded into a flash of light, its skull and ribcage collided with the earth leaving a deep imprint behind. Its remains had left a bag with the mysterious tablet on one side and the moon lord's face on the other. **(OoOOo Expert Moon lord Treasure Bag :D)**

 **Well, this is the firt part of this little 3 part story im doing :P yeah soo uhh...i like writing my stories this sort of way: (1st is hardmode, which is Shadow, and up 2nd is pre-hardmode, which is Kalen, and it stops there and 3rd is prehardmode through out the hardmode to post moon lord, in this story ill give more insight on the characters)**

 **I DONT CARE IF PEOPLE DONT LIKE IT IM JUST WRITING/TYPING FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WOULD ACTUALLY READ IT!**

 **Thank you for whoever does read it, I really appreciate it :D** **I don't care if your reviews are bad, horrible, or good just please review so i can further improve my writing so you can enjoy this better and thank you so much for reading this and coping with me \\('')/**


	5. News

p style="text-align: center;"strongThis is a small passage of what to come with my little ol' writing/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-e8757128-f8a8-d655-508e-5712d2b5608b"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So..do you need help with anything?" asked Rose, however Kalen saw Eclipse standing in the background staring at a clear orb, a small baby in the middle looking up, smiling and gurgling at him as tears rolled down his face. Kalen finally said "Well the guide suggested that i fight a giant worm called the Eater of Worlds for some reason." Kal said /span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThis is a lot smaller than what i expected./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong(I doubt anyone would read this part but this story was originally just 2 chapters until i decide to rewrite the plot and overall story and when i decided to to that i printed out the raw material that was my story and what will be the third part of the 3-parter fanfiction, also while i was typing this i have TONS of inspiration like this little bee i have buzzing around my cursor and pusheen cat buzzing and purring around my mouse...no joke)/strong/p 


End file.
